yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Parsley
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Brett Codey Parsley • ' age ' — 15 • ' year ' — 4th • ' birth date ' — • ' height ' — ' " • ' weight ' — lbs • ' hair ' — Brown • ' eyes ' — Blue • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — He is unsure yet, just starting to get hormones; leaning towards heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Eucalyptus, 8 inches, filled with dried billiwig stingers • ' student activities ' — Seeker on Asgard Quidditch Team • ' favorite subject ' — Herbology • ' least favorite subject ' — Pre-Calculus • ' blood status ' — Halfblood • ' school house ' — Asgard • ' patronus ' — Wallaby • ' boggart ' — Giant Black Widow Spider ''character information'' ''history'' Grew up in the Unplottable Booderee National Park; muggles think it is just wild nature park but actually it houses a small village of wizards as well. ''personality'' While Brett can be serious about some things, for the most part he prefers to goof off. He loves nature and the more outdoorsy sports and pursuits. Though, if you try to make a joke about his family name and his propensity for nature, he will probably hex you. He is strong, athletic but not built. Quite wiry in frame, actually, which suits his preference of being a seeker in Quidditch to the other positions. He is just starting to be affected by his hormones and it causes him to be a bit erratic at times, but for the most part, heis a nice guy and willing to help people out. He very much dislikes those wizards that believe in pureblood as his own father was a muggle and he loves his muggle side of the family very much. He can be a little intense at times when he gets wound-up, but for the most part he is pretty easy-going. ''schedule for classes'' one — Potions two — Care of Magical Creatures three — Herbology four — English IV five — Pre-Calculus six — Metalwork seven - The History of the Muggle World: Asian ''clubs'' Dueling Club Soccer Swim ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — halfblood — Bindi Joanna Parsley née McCabe (39) father — muggle — Jonty Mitchell Parsley (42) brother — halfblood — Brodie Cain Parsley (9) ''friends'' Garrett Appolyon - A total troublemaker and a bit of a jokester, but this guy is so genuine it is pretty impossible not to like him. Ronan Bateman - Hard to not get along with this guy despite his huge ego. It is obvious that he has a heart underneath all the puffery to anyone, but most especially when he is around Yuzuki. Lucille Marceau - The female prefect. What can be said about Lucille? She is quite lovely, both to look at and to spend time with. Yuzuki Perreil - He considers her a friend even though he only really knows her because of Ronan; but who could fail to love her extreme cuteness? Taking her to the ball Vienna Russell - She is so busy all the time, Brett hardly gets a word in with her before she is dashing off to some class or other, a club, work or just to catch some z's. He is actually a little worried that she has too much on her plate, but they aren't close enough for him to really feel he can say anything. ''other'' Cyprian Asgeir - Prefect in his house as well as being his Quidditch Captain. He'd be a great guy if it weren't for his stuck-up opinion of non-purebloods. At least he is not as militant about it as some can be but it still makes Brett not be able to fully like the older boy. Shola Christie - She keeps to herself in swim club and despite having stared at her in her bathing suit on more than one occasion, he does not know her well. Now that he thinks about it, no one does seem to...yet she is quite popular. Weird. Annorah MacKay - Doesn't know her well despite being in the same house and Quidditch team. What he does know of her is a bit of a party girl and lush. Always the one to suggest getting the beers in after a good fly. Mina Murray - He barely knows Mina other than belonging to his house. Yuan Hsin Ming - This loud kid gets on Brett's nerves quite a lot and yet still manages to make him laugh due to the shenanigans that tend to revolve around him. he half wishes he could just outright hate the bloke, but he has some undefinable lovable factor. Ami Wainwright - Knows her from swim club, but she is far too bitchy and self-obsessed for his liking. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — Eucalyptus Eucalyptus – Eucalyptus trees grow quickly, so these wands channel that liveliness to be both willing and powerful. However, they are rather rare, and are most commonly Australian imports. Ref. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Brett's Tag ''April'' → April 18th ¤ thread The Care of Magical Creatures class is cancelled due to a slaughtered unicorn mare and Brett is appalled → April 18th ¤ thread Hazel and Brett talk about the COMC class only to get onto Quidditch instead → April 22nd ¤ Post 001 Still concerned that his class is still cancelled, he tries to find out if anyone knows anything more than the professors are letting on. He and Yuzuki chat about her mystery-finding nose and he ends up asking her to the dance → April 23rd ¤ thread He decides to quiz Head of House Midgard Idris Bottomley about the COMC classes as she announces their reinstatement ''May'' → May 2nd ¤ Post 002 amused by the girls around him all talking about matching their dates, he suggests planning with Yuzuki Category:Half-blood Category:Character Category:Student Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Player Category:Asgard